All The Things She Said
by Mrs. George Eads
Summary: omeone from Nick’s past is back to haunt him, and will not give up until they have him completely and do whatever it takes to have him. UPDATED 12-14-03
1. Silky Smooth

Disclaimer: All characters, except that of Jennifer Grissom-Stokes and Emily Stokes is solely the property of the author. I in no way know the cast or the writers of CSI. P ----  
  
"Hey Warrick," Jen called. "Take a look at this."  
  
"What?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Tire marks. Either speeding off or coming to a complete halt from a high speed." Jen showed Warrick as she snapped photos. "Do you think the blood trail from the back door may be the suspects?"  
  
"Well, let's play it out. Victim fights back, maybe stabs the attacker with something, the suspect takes off with it, so we can't find it. Runs out the back door after finishing the killing, leaving the blood trail." Warrick paused. "Have you swabbed?" Jen nodded. "Got into his car or an awaiting car and took off."  
  
"But look at this." Jen pointed out. "The garbage bin was hit and there's a bullet hole. I recovered a 9mm from inside."  
  
"I think someone deserves a raise." Warrick laughed. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, go a head." Jen said as she put her samples in the kit.  
  
"What is up with Nick? Is he experiencing PMS?" Warrick questioned.  
  
"Emily is beginning to cut teeth, and they're really bothering her, she's been screaming like crazy, been up all night." Jen paused. "And Nick has been getting some letters that's also driving him nuts."  
  
"Letters? What kind of letters?" Warrick asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not those kind of letters." Jennifer laughed. "They're so weird. No name, just these sick poems about how this person used to know Nick and wants him back and wants to get him into bed."  
  
"Okay girl, retract the claws." Warrick laughed once again. "A psychotic ex- girlfriend maybe? Have you asked him about the ex's"  
  
"Yeah, he listed them one by one, and talked about which one may have snapped or something, but nothing yet." Jen sighed. "I'm gonna get these back to the lab. Auto detail is coming with a flat bed to bring the trashcan to the garage. You and I can go garbage picking then."  
  
"Joy." Warrick said sarcastically. "I'll be there in about half an hour. I'll call Sara and let her know you're heading back."  
  
"Thanks man." Jen smiled as she walked away. --  
  
"Well what is it Greg? I don't have all day you know." Nick snapped.  
  
"Take a chill pill." Greg shot back. "Well, it's used to reduce friction." Greg smirked.  
  
"Huh?" Nick asked.  
  
"It can be bought at the local drug store. Men use it, women use it. It's mostly used for her pleasure." Greg said with a smirk plastered across this face.  
  
Nick looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?" He asked as she snatched the paper from the printer. He eyed it over and few times. "Are you serious?"  
  
"This thing never lies." Greg said with a huge smile as he patted the mass spectrometer.  
  
"So it was the same thing found inside the female vic, but it was also the substance between the door and the frame? Who the heck would use spermicide lubricant to oil the door?" Nick said with a twisted expression on his face.  
  
"Maybe the killer didn't want to make a sound while opening the door." Greg suggested.  
  
Nick stood upright. "And maybe it was the only thing that was handy. Yea, yeah. He canvassed her apartment when she wasn't home, found that, put it on the door frame, and then when she was sleeping, that's how she didn't hear him." Nick said as he walked to the door. "I think it's time for a little experiment." 


	2. Get Your Mac On

"It's a Ford Taurus." Jen said as she caught up with Warrick at the lab. "A Ford Taurus with really high end tires. The sports car kind of tires, the one with purple flecks. One of the neighbors was leaving for work at three am, he works at Excalabur as a bank manager. He said he opened up his garage door and notice a yellow Ford Taurus speeding down the backlane."  
  
"Who'd want to soup up a Ford Taurus?" Warrick questioned.  
  
"Maybe someone who wanted to keep their car possibly. What do you do when your suspention is shot? Go out an buy a new car, or go and buy the parts to fix the current problem?" Jen stated.  
  
"True. But someone who soups up their car like that could be a racer and not the kind that are in NASCAR. I'm talking about the underground racing. Catherine and Nick did a case involving underground racing about a year ago. They talked to this kid, I think his name was Thumpy G, or something like that. He reminds me of Jamie Kennedy's white rapper wannabe character that he portrays. Ask Nick where he can be found, then we'll talk to him." Warrick smiled and stopped as he saw Nick in the garage. "What the heck is he doing?" He whispered.  
  
"I have no idea. Greasing a door?" Jen shurgged. She quietly walked into the garage and almost blew her cover when she saw KY Jelly sitting on the bench. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Don't do that!" Nick said as he jumped, turning around to see Jen standing there.  
  
"Are you having some issues that you'd like to discuss with me?" Jen snickered. "Because you know, I don't think we have those kind of problems."  
  
"Funny." Nick said sarcastically. "I'm proving a theory that I have. When Grissom and I were at our crime scene yesterday, I noticed a greasy substance on the door, between the door and the frame. Took a sample and it came back as the lubricant. So my theory is that the killer, used what was handy. He scaled the place early in the week, found that, lubricated the door so it wouldn't make a creeking noice when he opened it. Now, it's time to test my theory out, if you could be ever so quiet my dear. Nick opened the door and no sound was made.  
  
"Congratulations sweetheart." Jen smiled. "See I knew I married you for a reason."  
  
Nick laughed. "Yea, and that reason is at home with my mother. But I married you primarily because I love you." He paused as he wrote down his findings in the file. "Speaking of my mother, she wants to know what time we'll be done. She's taking us out for dinner."  
  
"Raincheck. Warrick, Sara and I are on a lead. And that's the reason why I'm here. Warrick said to talk to you about some kid named Thumpy G." Jen asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, the self-claimed ladies man. He's twenty and this gear kid, Catherine and I almost busted him for disturbance of the peace. The volume of his radio was knocking the decible meter off the charts. You can probably find him on the strip." Nick said.  
  
"Thanks baby." Jen smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheeck and walked out.  
  
"Heh, is that all I'm good for?" He snickered and went back to his work.  
  
--  
  
"Nick was right." Sara commented. "Look at all these kids. Can't the cops bust them?"  
  
"Nah. They're not doing anything illegal." Jen paused. "Yet. Excuse me! I'm looking for Thumpy G!" She shouted over the music.  
  
"Yeah, why? Who's asking?" A voice asked from behind a car hood.  
  
"That would be me." Jen spoke back.  
  
Warrick was right. He looked exactly like the Jamie Kennedy character. "Dayum. You're one fine foxy lady. You and your female friend here wanting to take a ride on the Thumpy G Dream Machine." He smirked thrusting his hips back and forth.  
  
"No thanks. I'm married and have a six month old at home. But maybe my colleague here would." Jen laughed.  
  
"Um, no. I don't date little kids." Sara said bitterly.  
  
"Too bad. I could show you a good time." Thumpy G replied.  
  
"And why don't you show these ladies some respect." Warrick spoke up. "Do you have any idea who belongs to this car? We don't see it here?"  
  
Thumpy G grabbed the computer composite from Warrick's hand and eyed it a few times. "Yeah, yeah I do. That's Mac-Daddy's car."  
  
"Does Mac-Daddy have a name?" Warrick seethed.  
  
"Peter Greyson." Thumpy said as he rolled his eyes. "So am I like becoming an informant for the police?"  
  
"No." Jen said flatly. "You just seem to know where all the illegal activity is."  
  
"You're not gonna bust me are you? We're just sitting here." Thumpy pleaded. His little boy persona began to shine through, stripping him of his daddy-mac-wannabe title.  
  
"No, you're just sitting here. For now." Jen smiled. "Is he going to be here later?"  
  
"No. He has night classes." Thumpy said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What kind of night classes?" Sara asked.  
  
"Cooking classes." Thumpy paused and snickered. "He wants to become a chef."  
  
"There's nothing funny about that. At least he's doing something productive with his life. Where are the classes being held." Jen asked.  
  
"Creative Cooking School on West Sahara." Thumpy said.  
  
"Thanks. If we need anymore info. We know where to find you." Jen said as the three of them walked back to the Tahoe.  
  
"Fiesty little thing." Thumpy voiced.  
  
"I heard that." Jen said as she slammed the Tahoe door. 


	3. Up In Smoke

"You got hit on?" Nick asked as he sat with Jen in their office.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't asking for it. Some kid named Thumpy G. Straight Eminem wannabe." Jen spoke as she sorted the victims credit car statements.  
  
Nick burst out laughing. "Catherine almost tossed him in the slammer for noise violations a year ago. The kid needs to get a job."  
  
"Couldn't agree more." Jen paused as she mowed over the statements once again. "Well, our little informant was right. The payments for cooking classes are on each statement. It's pre-authorized payments automatically charged to his credit card every month on the first day of each month."  
  
"Is someone at the cooking school checking it out?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sara is. You know how she hates milling through paperwork. She'd rather be in the field, so I sent her out there." Jen smiled.  
  
"You sent Sara into the field?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well I didn't send her into the field. I told her that I'll stay in the office and she can go out there if she wanted do. She blew through the front doors before I could even say see you later." Jen spoke.  
  
"That's Sara for you." Nick said with a chuckle.  
  
---  
  
"What kind of kid was Peter Greyson?" Sara asked the head chef.  
  
"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! He always shows up early, very polite, well mannered, pays attention. I can only say nice things about him." Chef Antonio announced.  
  
"Has Peter been around lately?" Sara questioned.  
  
"No, infact he hasn't. He missed class since Monday. It's not like him and to be honest with you, I'm really worried about him, he's an awesome kid." Antonio said with genuine concern. "Why, do you know something I don't?"  
  
"I'm in the middle of a homicide investigation at the moment and we need to find Peter and ask him a few questions." Sara spoke.  
  
"He's not in any kind of trouble, is he?" Antonio inquired.  
  
"Right now we're not sure. We just need to find him and ask him some questions. I can't really get into the details of the case, but if Peter shows up for class or he calls you, please mention that I am looking for him and that he gives me a call immediately." Sara informed as she pulled out her business card.  
  
"Of course." Antonio answered.  
  
---  
  
"Where's Grissom?" Warrick asked as he walked into the conference room.  
  
"Bug seminar." Catherine muttered as she jotted down numbers in her check book.  
  
"So he just left. Just like that?" Warrick questioned.  
  
"Just like that. Nice huh?" Catherine spat.  
  
"So, who's supervisor. I hope it's not me again." He quarreled.  
  
"No. So you can breathe a sigh of relief." Catherine smiled.  
  
"Well, then who is it?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Jen." Catherine said bluntly. 


	4. You're All I Need

She watched from the windows, watching Nick making love to Jennifer. She watched as they held hands, as he passionately kissed her; she prayed that it was herself and not Jennifer. 'You love me Nicky. Me and me only.' She said to herself.  
  
"Nick." Jennifer said.  
  
"Shhh." He said as he continued to kiss her neck. He loved the feel of her skin against his. She was perfect, and he was lucky to have a woman like her.  
  
"No, Nick. I hear something outside." She said.  
  
"It's just the wind," He said. "Don't worry about it." Nick caressed her face with his hands and began to thrust even more. "I love you."  
  
Jennifer threw her head back onto the pillow from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. "I love you too." She whispered back.  
  
'No, you don't love her Nicky. You love me, you've always loved me. You just forgot about me. You love me. Not her. She's just using you. You'll see. You still love me and I can prove it.' She thought to herself once again. She wanted Nicky in the worst way, and if it meant taking Jen out, she wouldn't let anything get in her way.  
  
---  
  
"Sara Sidle." Sara announced as she answered her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"I was told you were looking for me." The voice said on the other end, whispering.  
  
"Who is this?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Peter. Peter Greyson." Peter said quitely.  
  
"Peter, why are you whispering?" Sara asked.  
  
"Because I don't want anyone hearing me." He said.  
  
"Where are you?" Sara questioned once more.  
  
"I can't tell you that." Peter said.  
  
"But I need to ask you some questions." Sara said.  
  
"Look, all I can tell you is that I didn't kill nobody. I was just waiting outside for a friend. I didn't even know he was going to kill anyone." Peter said with his voice trembling.  
  
"Who is this friend?" Sara asked.  
  
"I have to go. I'll call you back later on. I'll tell you everything once I know I'm safe." Peter said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Hello... Hello?" Sara asked clicking the button on the phone. "Damn." Sara muttered.  
  
"Who was that you were yelling at?" Catherine asked as she walked into the office.  
  
"Peter Greyson." Sara informed.  
  
"He called you? From where?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Payphone most likely. I could hear traffic in the background. Heavy traffic." Sara got the 'Grissom Look' in her eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Fremont Street." Catherine smiled. "Wanna drive or shall I?"  
  
"You've got the keys." Sara paused. "Let's roll." 


	5. Danger Ahead

"What do you mean I'm suspended?" Jennifer screamed.  
  
"Jen, calm down." Nick said as he pulled her back. Jen was face to face with the Sheriff and if Nick didn't intervene, he'd have a crime scene to clean up.  
  
"Nick. I will not calm down. I have lost my job and all he can say is I compromised the case beyond solvable. What did I do?" Jen cried. "What did I do?"  
  
"We have eye witness testimony that you threw out evidence so that Carlos Rametti would be charged with murder." Brian Mobley seethed.  
  
"Rametti? He's the neighbor. I only asked a few questions and took fingerprints because he was at the house earlier to return a lawn mower. I didn't do anything of the sort." Jen yelled once again.  
  
"Too late Jennifer. The evidence that you collected was found in a trash bin a few houses down. Evidence that could have someone else in Mr. Rametti's place." Mobley spoke. "So why don't you go home and take care of that beautiful little girl of yours. I'm sure she'll enjoy having her mommy around all the time. Good bye Jennifer."  
  
"But..." Jen blurted out.  
  
Nick intervened. "Come on Jen. Let's go home. You'll have your day in court and there you'll get to tell the truth. Let's go."  
  
"I can't believe this! Nick, you know I would do such a thing!" Jen cried out as they walked through their front door. "I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Jen, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know you didn't do anything wrong. There's going to be an internal investigation and you're dad will make sure he gets to the bottom of this." Nick said comforting his wife.  
  
"I didn't do it. I swear." Breaking down she threw her arms around Nick.  
  
"I know you didn't baby. I know you didn't." He paused and kissed her forehead. "How about I run you a hot bath so you can relax. You're tense and stressed out and you know that's not good. Once you're relaxed, I'll go next door and get Emily. I think once you see her, your mood will change."  
  
"Nick, I don't want a bath. I want my job back." She seethed.  
  
"I know you do, and I want you to have your job back as well. But until the investigation is started you need to rest and relax. You don't need to give yourself a migraine. Especially when we have a ten-month-old toddling about in the house." Nick paused. "So go in the bedroom get undressed and I'll come and get you once I'm finished okay? Sound good?"  
  
Jen nodded. "Yeah, actually it does. Thanks." She smiled and walked off into their bedroom.  
  
Nick sighed and took off his jacket throwing it on the back of the couch. He grabbed the mail from the phone stand and plopped down onto the couch. Scrubbing his face with his hands he sighed once more and muttered, 'Mobley is such an ass. How can this be? Jen is an excellent CSI. Someone is setting her up. I know it. I can feel it.' He leaned back into the couch as he opened the mail. Telephone bill, Cable bill, Magazine renewal notice, Automobile Insurance bill, and a Victoria Secret catalogue for Jen. There was one letter than was addressed to Nick- no postage stamp or post office markings. Suspiciously, he opened the letter and pulled out the piece of paper from inside. 'Do you love me?' It read, and that's all it said. 'They we're here.' Nick whispered to himself. Now it was getting serious. He had another stalker and she knew where he lived. He put the letter down and went to start Jen's bath.  
  
"Baby. I'm gonna keep Emily next door. I got paged to come into the lab for a few minutes. I'll be back." He leaned down to give Jen a kiss whom was already enjoying her warm bubble bath.  
  
"Okay." She smiled back.  
  
"I'll pick up diner on the way back. Don't cook, just relax." He mentioned.  
  
"Alright, alright. Go. Before someone gets mad at you. My dad." She laghed.  
  
"Okay, bye." He spoke as he flashed his to die for smile.  
  
--- "Ronnie, is there anything special about this one? Did you find any markings?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well, not any special markings like from a computer printer." He paused. "But I did find something. "  
  
"What?" Nick asked.  
  
"Here." Ronnie replied sullenly as he flipped on the switch to the UV light. "It's invincible unless this light is shone onto it. I think the writer used one of those magic markers on it."  
  
Nick stepped forward and his eyes shot open wide as he read the hidden message that was written on the paper. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.  
  
"Say goodbye to that bitch. Say goodbye, to Jennifer." 


	6. Valuable Infomation

"What color is this?" Jennifer asked Emily who sat at the dining table with her coloring in her books.  
  
"Ello." Emily smiled as she scribbled on the page. "Boo!" She shrieked picking up the blue crayon.  
  
"Very good!" Jen smiled. "That's a pretty picture. Are we going to hang it on the fridge?" Emily nodded. Jen swiped Emily's now blonde hair from her eyes. No longer displaying the black hair Nick has, Emily began to look more and more like Jennifer's mother. Despite the change in hair color, she still had Nick's piercing brown eyes.  
  
"Mama, no work?" Emily asked now perched on her knees. Their little baby girl, no longer a baby, but a one year old, who could walk and talk like everyone else.  
  
"Nope. Mama isn't working. I'm staying home with you." Jen smiled.  
  
"How come?" Emily asked yet again. She had the curiosity of her parents.  
  
"Mommy is taking a nice vacation so I can spend time with you. Is that okay?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes. I like that." Emily smiled big adding a splash of green to her drawing.  
  
"He turned himself in?" Sara asked standing in front of the viewing window in the interrogation room.  
  
"For his own protection." Brass quipped. "He's been receiving all types of threats- letters and phone calls. He's in fear for his life."  
  
"Did he keep the letters?" Sara asked.  
  
"Ronnie in QD is looking at them now. He'll page us if he finds anything." Brass paused. "Shall we?" Brass pointed towards the door.  
  
"Mr. Greyson. Captain Brass here has filled me in about what's been happening to you lately. Thank you for coming in." Sara spoke as she sat down in the chair. "Before we start talking about the threats, I need to ask you about the death of Kevin Appleton."  
  
"Like I told you when I called you. I didn't kill anyone, I was in the car." Peter spoke with a tone.  
  
"That still makes you an accomplice to a murder." Brass said flatly. "We can arrest you right here and right now. So talk."  
  
"My friend, he said he had to visit a client. Business partner." Peter began.  
  
"Business partner? What kind of business was he in?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Community development. They're trying to build a community center for the kids near Water Front Community Club." Peter spoke.  
  
"I read about that." Sara quipped. "The community club doesn't want it to be built near their business because that would attract kids and bad ones as well."  
  
"Yeah. They we're really steamed about it too. The country club was pursuing legal action too. My friend asked me to take him to Kevin's place. His car was broken into the day before and he couldn't get a rental. So I took him there."  
  
"What was he going there for?" Brass asked.  
  
"There was no way the country club would back out of their legal action so they wanted to work on their court case. He was just going over their to drop some documents off. He was in there for five minutes, tops." Peter explained. "I didn't hear anything. No arguing, no gun shots."  
  
"Who's your friend?" Brass asked.  
  
"He didn't kill Kevin. I swear." Peter pleaded.  
  
"Gives us the name, or you'll be escorted to booking by the cop at the door. Talk." Brass scolded.  
  
"Adam Farrera." Peter sighed.  
  
"Got an address?" Sara asked dryly.  
  
"1936 Crystal Water Way." Peter sighed once more.  
  
"That's near the country club." Sara perked up.  
  
"He wanted to build a community center near where he lives. He grew up in that area, he just wanted to give back to his community what it gave to him. A safe place to live and play. That's all he wanted to give back. I highly doubt he killed Kevin. If you want to look for someone who would, try the owners of the community club. They wanted them to lose at all costs." Peter spat.  
  
"They do have a motive Brass." Sara said as they walked out of the interrogation room. "They also could be the ones sending the threatening letters and phone calls."  
  
"I'll call the telephone company and get a tap put on his phone lines. We'll also pay him a visit." Brass informed Sara.  
  
"I'll let Catherine know of our developments." Sara spoke, walking away. 


	7. Internal Affairs

"Nick, it's been six months since I was suspended. You know I love Emily as much as you do, but." Jen sighed.  
  
"But what?" Nick asked as they sat on the couch.  
  
"Ever since I got out of university all I've been doing is being a crime scene investigator. Being a mother is very important to me as well, but Nick, one income isn't enough. Living paycheck to paycheck is very hard, and I'm not turning to the credit cards." Jen sighed once more. "I need to get back to work, we need the money."  
  
"Jen, we're fine." Nick said trying to reassure his wife. "The bills are getting paid, Emily has clothes, toys, she's being fed, we're eating, and we have a roof over our head. We're fine. Emily is getting more than her share of clothes and toys from our parents. She's looked after, and well; and if everything goes well in the next few weeks, I could get the promotion I applied for. Everything will work out fine."  
  
"Another letter came from you in the mail. No return address." Jen spoke. "You have another girlfriend you're not telling me about?" She laughed.  
  
Nick looked at Jen with serious eyes. "No. Never. I love you." He smiled then laughed. "Those letters aren't important. They're just stupid chain letters." Nick didn't like lying to Jen, they were all about honesty, but he had to do it for her safety. So far no more threats against her life surfaced since the letter months ago, so he didn't worry that much. Yet, in the back of his mind it still worried him. He couldn't lose Jennifer, he loved her too much. He was truly and really happy. Since he became an adult he was looking for a woman like Jennifer and he finally found her. He wouldn't let anyone harm the life of the mother of his child, his wife. He'd lay his life on the line before anyone would get to her. He'd die for her.  
  
"Mr. Farrera, thank you for coming in." Catherine said as she and Sara we're joined by him in interrogation room number two. "We're sorry to inform you that you're business partner and friend has been murdered. We do know that you were at his house the night of his death. Can you please tell me and Miss Sidle what you were doing there?"  
  
"We were going over court papers for our case. He and I were planning to open a community center not to far from Water Front Community Club. The club didn't like that; they said it would bring the wrong type of kids into their area and they'd fight it in court to have our project stopped. I love that community, I grew up there. Just want to give back to it to what I gave me. They were ready to put up a huge fight and we were ready to face it head on. This project was my baby." Adam spoke.  
  
"When was this?" Sara asked.  
  
"Eight twenty-five. He didn't get back from the gym until eight fifteen. I was at the Outback Steakhouse on North Rainbow Boulevard before that. I have the receipt if you'd like to see it." Adam suggested and Catherine nodded. Adam passed the receipt forward to validate his whereabouts. "I used my credit card as you can see."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Catherine returned. "How long were you at Mr. Appleton's house?"  
  
"Five minutes. He was going to get take out after that, so I left him to do so." Adam said.  
  
"Did you drive to his place?" Sara questioned.  
  
"No. A friend took me. My car is in the shop and I couldn't get a rental from the company I usually use, on short notice. His name is Peter Greyson if you want to know." Adam validated once more.  
  
"How do you know him?" Sara asked again. "Do I really need to tell you?" Adam questioned Sara.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to be taken into custody then yeah, you need to tell us." Catherine shot back.  
  
"He's my older sister's kid." Adam sighed.  
  
"Where did you go after that?" Sara questioned next.  
  
"The Palms. I was a VIP at a party there. You can check it out if you'd like. Christian Nelson hosted it. I went to business school with him. He was my roommate. Moved to Vegas the same time I did." Adam shot back now getting annoyed with the two ladies.  
  
"Will do. Thank you for coming." Sara smiled. Adam pushed back his chair, rose and exited the room. "Well, we can't arrest him or Peter. They both have reliable stories and everything checks out."  
  
"Well, we have Mr. Nelson left. Why don't we check him out?" Catherine suggested.  
  
"We'll probably get a confirmation of where he's been at the time of the vic's death. This case is starting to look like a dead end." Sara sighed.  
  
"This coming from a girl who loves her job and lives for it. Sara, I'm surprised!" Catherine exclaimed. Sara returned Catherine's comment with rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey Warrick." Nick shouted as he sprinted down the halls of the lab. "Heard Grissom has a new case for us."  
  
"Yeah, good job on the last one. I didn't get a chance to read the last of your report, why did her neighbor kill her?" Warrick asked walking into Grissom's office.  
  
"Infatuation. If he couldn't have her, no one could." Nick sighed. "I'm getting sick of the way people act."  
  
"Hello guys." Grissom said as he sat behind his desk. "Nick, I was just called by the Sheriff. Jen's case is going in front of a judge next week, Monday. The sheriff requested that it be a closed hearing, and it's been granted. You and I are being requested to testify. So are you Warrick since you we're working with Jen that day."  
  
"Wait. I have to testify?" Nick asked. "For or against?"  
  
"It could be both." Grissom said with a quiet tone.  
  
"I have to testify against my wife? No way, I can't do that." Nick shouted.  
  
"Nick, lower your voice. I don't think it will get to that. Besides, I don't think the Sheriff would let you. The DA will just ask you questions about her work relation and your relation to her." Grissom said jotting something down in a case file.  
  
Nick huffed. He was not pleased. Jennifer shouldn't be on trial for anything in the first place. Nick sure wanted to know who is accusing her of throwing out evidence. If he could only get his hands on him. "Warrick said we have a new case?" Nick asked changing the topic.  
  
"Yeah. You two are working on Jennifer's case." Grissom stated.  
  
"Huh?" Warrick said. "Are we even allowed to?"  
  
"The Sheriff is allowing it. If Ecklie got his hands on this case, he'd tear it all apart and not side with Jennifer. You know how he is when it comes to her working under my supervision. Favoritism. He's still an ass." Grissom spat.  
  
"Nick, I'm trusting that you can do this with out getting your feelings for Jennifer in the way. I know how much you love her, I love her too. We need to do this right. I know Jennifer didn't do this. She's too good of a CSI, she knows better."  
  
"Don't worry Gris, we'll figure out who's behind this." Warrick said. "Do you have any suspicions on who it could be? Someone within the department?"  
  
"Heh, like Ecklie." Nick laughed. Grissom shot him a look back. "Sorry."  
  
"It could be, but I'm not sure. It could be someone on the outside. I want you guys to start by looking at her recent cases. No wait, look at all her cases since she started here. Look for complaints if any, look for anything out of the ordinary like people she interviewed or people she locked up. Best yet, you may have to look at the cases she had back in L.A. For that, call the Sheriff. He'll be glad to help." Grissom spoke once more. "Call me if you need any help."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Grissom." Warrick said before heading out of Grissom's office. "Why would anyone do this to Jen? I just don't get it Nick."  
  
"You're telling me. What she does is her job. We put away bad people all the time. That guy from her high school was put away and he's not getting out for a long time. I can't really think of anyone else who would want to do this to her." Nick said running his fingers through his hair. "The good thing to this is she's with Emily. Emily loves it. And she can take naps." Nick laughed. "I wish I could take a nap."  
  
"Would you like a bottle too?" Warrick asked with a laugh. 


End file.
